Dark Magic Disc
The Dark Magic Disc is a Mech Armour piloted by Clark, first encountered in Stage 32. Appearance The ship is designed in the shape of a disc and painted a dark colour with white and purple highlights (hence its name). The cockpit is surrounded by two horns, with a small opening between. In the Second Phase, the opening closes and the two rugby shaped parts of the cockpits retreat, and what remains is flipped around, forming the head of a goat. The opening reemerges and the horns small parts retreat as the ship emits a red glow. Attacks First Phase 1) The ship spins, releasing 2 rotating rings of bullets. Usually done multiple times and spins in different directions. 2) The ship releases a ray of bullets from each side, marked at the players current position. They can be fired from either side, or both at once. 3) The ship turns clockwise by 270 degrees, releasing a scatter shot of bullets. Very quick and slightly challenging to dodge. 4) The ship turns anti-clockwise by 270 degrees and releases 2 waves of sickle moon shots. Second Phase 1) The ship shoots yellow lasers from its eyes. 2) The ship shoots 2 red whip-like bullets in the direction of the player from its eyes. 3) The ship releases 3 rays of bullets from each side, marked at the players current position. They can be fired on either side or both at once. 4) The ship begins to vibrate and reveals 4 openings that generate several rings made of bullets that soon expand outwards, one after the other. 5) The ship reveals an opening that shoots out 3 rotating rings of bullets. It can be fired right away, or it can be delayed by firing it inwards. Strategy The Dark Magic Disc is a very balanced boss, not so difficult yet also not a pushover. It does not have many attacks, yet is able to use them effectively. One feature of the first phase is that it is not able to combine attacks at all. The Dark Magic Disc is designed such that it takes a long time to initiate attacks(spinning around, revealing openings to attacks), thus you need not worry about being overwhelmed in the early phases of the battle. However, do not underestimate these attacks as they are still able to deal damage if you do not pay attention. The scatter shot of bullets is easily the deadliest attack the first phase can throw at you, but the rotating rings of bullets are able to be fired repeatedly and can confuse a player. Practice dodging all these attacks, and one should be fine and unscathed. The second phase is your main concern here. The Dark Magic Disc suddenly becomes more dangerous, now able to combine attacks that can easily distract a player. One must be prepared for its new attacks, or will find themselves in a difficult situation. The yellow lasers and whip like bullets are easy to dodge on their own, but are ironically are the attacks you will most likely take damage from as they are usually combined with other more intimidating attacks, distracting the player from them. Always be aware of them and you will not fall into the trap. However, the rest of its attacks will make achieving this goal difficult. The three rays of bullets are difficult to navigate around and risky to dodge between, especially when they are fired from both sides. While the expanding ring shot(shown in this picture) may be the most intimidating of the ships attacks, it is surprisingly easy to dodge as its blindspots are huge and easily link up with other blindspots between the rings despite being placed in different locations. Exercise caution when this attack is initiated and this attack can be dodged with ease. The rotating rings of bullets are easily the most deadly attack the Dark Magic Disc can throw at you. While not very threatening on its own, its true use is shown when combined with other attacks and/or fired inwards. The numbers of bullets that will then blanket the screen may cause a player to panic, taking a great amount of damage. Practice dodging each attack on its own, and then try taking on two attacks at once. This way, one is able to multitask and dodge many attacks at the same time. Overall, while the Dark Magic Disc may not be very alarming at first, it is without a doubt well designed, with a solid set of attacks that when combined can cover one anothers weaknesses. Be very familiar with all of its attacks, or one may find themselves being hit when they least expect it. Category:Dark Magic Disc Category:Golden First Light Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Boss Mode Category:Endless Mode Category:Cygnus Category:Cancer Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships